Optical distance measuring device may utilize 3D image sensing system to collect the distance/depth information related to a target. Through the distances/depths corresponding to the pixels of the 3D images, 3D image data is formed. 3D images are also called as distance images or depth images. The extra distance dimension may be applied in various applications, so as to obtain information between the camera and the object, to accomplish different tasks in the sensing area in the field.
The optical distance measuring device, which may be disposed in a smart phone, emits incident light via light-emitting diode (LED), and collects reflected light corresponding to the incident light by using the plurality of pixels circuits of the pixel array. In general, the incident light emitted by the LED is invisible light (e.g., infrared ray (IR)). However, it is possible for the user to unconsciously put the LED of the optical distance measuring device very close to his/her eyes, which is harmful to the user's eyes.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art.